The Fallen Angel
by Mewknight
Summary: A dark angel has fallen into Earth and a war has begun in a village. Did God send him down purposely?


The Fallen Angel

This is a story about an angel. He is not your average angel. He is a dark angel. He has black hair, black feathery wings, fair skin, pointy ears, grey/silvery eyes, and wears black clothes. His name was Gabriel.

As he was playing on a park on a hill with his half dark angel and half human girlfriend, named Alissa, he tripped over a boulder and went falling down a big hill. He passed the clouds and then came falling into Earth, and landed right in a tree. Gabriel fell unconscious.

Hours went by and then a girl and her grandma came running by. The girl said, "See, I told you there was a person lying there in that tree grandma! I wonder why he hasn't moved."

"Well help me get him and lets take him back to our house to tend him. I think something is wrong."

As the girl and her grandma went back to their house, the grandma put Gabriel on their couch and went to get a blanket. The girl sat on a chair that her grandma put out and stared at the Gabriel. The next day, Gabriel woke up and saw the girl still staring at him. He jumped and flew up to the ceiling. He asked the girl, "W-w-who are you? And where am I?"

"Your at my house silly! My name is Penelope. Why were you in that tree last night?"

Gabriel gently flew down to the floor and sat down on a chair. He said, "I was up in that tree? I must have bumped my head when I fell past the clouds and into Earth and hit that tree."

Then the girl gasped at what Gabriel said. Then she said, "You're an angel! Ooh! That is so cool! Grandma! Grandma! Come! The man that we saved yesterday is an angel!" Penelope went running for her grandma and came back pulling her grandma to her chair.

The grandma said, "Now, now, Penelope. Don't be such a racket that the neighbors will become a mob. So what is this all about?"

"He is an angel. He came down from Heaven and he answered our prayers." Whispered Penelope.

The grandma whispered back, "Ah. I think so Penelope."

Then Gabriel said, "Wait hold up. I am not one of those angels that wear white dresses of some sort. I am a dark angel that fell to Earth because I tripped over a boulder and I need to get back to where I was right now."

Then they heard screaming outside and a sirens going off. Then the grandma said, "Well I think you might not be able to go back where you live because a war has come and you might get bombed. I think you should stay with us for a little while until the war is done or if they go to another place to bomb if we are lucky. Come along Penelope. Let's pack and then go down to the basement. You'll have to be careful Penelope alright?"

"Got it and I remembered the rules grandma!" Penelope smiled and ran to get her sack.

Then the grandma said to Gabriel, "Now honey, what is your name?"

"My name is Gabriel ma'am." Gabriel said.

"Welcome to our home Gabriel. Hmm…do you need a sack to carry? Because I have an extra sack for you."

"No I don't need a sack since I didn't bring anything from up above and I have pockets. But thanks anyways." Gabriel said.

As Gabriel, Penelope, and her grandma went down to the basement, Penelope got the radio and her grandma lit up a candle. Then they all got wooden boxes and sat down and waited.

When night came, Penelope and her grandma went to sleep. Gabriel got so worried about his home that he cried and Penelope's grandma had to coxed him. Then Gabriel fell asleep and he had a dream. In his dream, he was back at his home and Caitlyn came running to him and she kissed him on the cheek. Then an army came and shot Caitlyn and his whole family. Then Gabriel woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat.

Gabriel sighed and whispered, "This was all a dream. But I must go back to my love and my home before they think I died." Gabriel opened the basement door and closed it softly so Penelope and her grandma didn't know he left and flew strait up towards the sky. As he flew, he dodged the lights so no one could see him. He passed the clouds. He was almost there until suddenly bombs started shooting out of nowhere and hit Gabriel. He started falling and hit the ground and he made a humongous hole in the streets. It woke up Penelope and her grandma that they came out of the basement and saw Gabriel. They ran to him and grabbed him as quickly as possible and ran back to the basement.

When Gabriel woke up, it was already in the afternoon and Penelope's grandma left him lunch by where he slept. Then suddenly he realized that he wasn't at home but back in the basement. He scrambled out of bed and ran outside to see what happened to Penelope and her grandma. He saw them at an opened market buying vegetables and fruit.

As he walked toward them, Penelope saw him and said, "Gabriel your awake! And you shouldn't be walking outside with all those cuts…. hey wait a second! What happened to your cuts? They all healed."

Gabriel looked at himself and he saw scars on himself and he also saw that his clothes have torn and ragged. Then he heard the sirens again and said, "Hurry! Let's get back to the basement!"

When they got to the basement and locked the door, they sat down, tired, and ate some vegetables and fruits and listened to the radio. Then Penelope asked Gabriel how Heaven is like and Gabriel said, "It is just like here on Earth but more peaceful, clean, more grassy lands, and no violence."

Penelope said, "That is a nice paradise. I thought you were a dark angel?"

"I am. But where I live is just like Heaven except it is dark there." Said Gabriel.

"Oh. Isn't that scary?" Penelope said.

Gabriel said, "Well I am a dark angel right?"

"Yeah. I like Heaven better." Said Penelope.

"But don't try to die just yet. Just wait until the time comes or you might come back to Earth as a dog if your body is lost. Or you might come back in pain if your body is badly hurt." Gabriel assured her. Then Penelope nodded and went to sleep with her grandma. Then Gabriel went to sleep and had a nice dream.

Weeks passed and Penelope, her grandma, and Gabriel did the same routine everyday. Such as avoiding any army soldiers, running back to the basement when there is sirens, and buying tools and food when they need to. When the basement leaked when it rained, Gabriel got to work and Penelope helped him while the grandma fixed up their meals and weaved some hats and blankets for wintertime.

A year went by and lots of people lost their houses. The streets became more and more deserted and there was less animals roaming around. The fruits and vegetables became more and more expensive and Penelope's grandma got fewer and fewer money left in her sack.

Then one day Penelope suggested praying to God for help. "He sent an angel for us right? I think it will work again!"

"Well maybe it might work Penelope. We should try!" Her grandma said.

Gabriel said, "No I should think that I should go up and ask Him for help."

"Ok. You should be careful so you won't hurt yourself again!" Her grandma said.

Gabriel went outside and flew straight towards the sky. As he flew he was more cautious than before and flew as fast a lightning. Bombs tried to shoot Gabriel down, but they missed. Jet planes swooped and dived after Gabriel. Then a miracle happened. Everything froze in time. Gabriel looked all around him and saw the jet planes and bombs disappear. Plants grew back into its healthy shape and animal came out of the ground. Some of the animals grew into people and the people that were hiding came out and were all amazed. Then Penelope and her grandma stepped out of the basement and saw what had happened.

They cheered and shouted, "Gabriel! You did it! You've saved our town!"

Then Penelope saw Gabriel, standing there in midair. Then a light flashed and a voice came out of that light and it said, "Gabriel, you have done what you are here for. Go back to your home so you could reunite with your family. They are worried for you. Go now!"

Gabriel nodded to the voice and flew towards home. But then he remembered about Penelope and her grandma so he flew back to Earth and gave Penelope and her grandma a "good bye" hug.

Penelope said, "Bye! I'll never forget you! I hope we will see you again soon!"

"Well I will still see you when I get home you know!" Gabriel said.

"Oh yeah right!" Penelope said and giggled.

"Good bye everyone!" Gabriel said and flew off to his home.

When Gabriel got back to his home, he saw Alissa there on the tree trunk crying, still sitting there when the day he left his home.

Gabriel sat beside Alissa and said, "Hey, hey, hey. Why are you crying?"

"It's because my Gabriel fell off of this hill and never came back." Alissa said.

"Well I am back, so can you stop crying?" Gabriel said.

Alissa was so shocked at what Gabriel said that when she looked at him, she jumped off of the trunk and landed into a pile of mud. As she was trying to fly her way out of the mud, Gabriel came to her rescue and then they flew to a well so Alissa could wash herself off.

Later that same day, Gabriel reunited with his family and then Gabriel told the whole story on what happened to him on Earth. His family and his girlfriend were so happy that he was still alive that they threw a "welcome back Gabriel" party.

Days later, Gabriel proposed to Alissa. She said "yes" and later that same day, Gabriel and Alissa got married.


End file.
